heroes_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rumor Honeybottoms
Rumor Honeybottoms is a boss in Cuphead. She appears in Honeycomb Herald, and resides in Inkwell Isle Three. Description Appearance Rumor is a very large queen bee. She wears a black and yellow dress with black sleeves with yellow cuffs and white gloves, and despite her full body wasn't shown in-game (even in the good ending) she wears a pair of high heeled shoes. Being the queen, she wears a crown and wields a large honey wand. Despite her size, her wings are quite small but still able to hold herself at the top of the screen for the entirety of the second phase. She also appears to be wearing red lipstick. Personality Rumor is one of the more clever bosses, sending out a Policeman Bee to test the abilities of her enemies. She seemingly fights Cuphead and Mugman mainly to keep her own honey protected, rather than preserve her own soul as hinted in the death scene in Phases 1 and 2. She may also be an amateur in transformations, as she uses a guidebook to help her transform. She also seems to be partially mindful of her surroundings from above her, as evident by the pained groans from when the spellbook is tossed aside. Battle Intro Rumor is seen with a knife, fork, and a napkin bib, hungrily looking at Cuphead and Mugman while licking her lips, and then snapping her fingers to call the Policeman Bee, who is promptly heard blowing a whistle in the distance off screen before flying in, as if on cue, before warning the duo to step away from the honey. Phase 1 In this phase, Rumor sends a Policeman Bee after the players. The Policeman Bee will drop bee bombs that explode after a 5-second delay and release 6 spikes, 3 of which can be parried. In Simple and Expert mode, the bomb release 8 spikes and 4 of which can be parried. Meanwhile, worker bees fly across the screen that do not directly attack the players, but the player may get damaged if the player runs into them. Throughout the whole fight, the honey at the bottom of the screen is continuously rising upwards, and players have to jump up hurriedly to avoid the honey by using the platforms. The honey appears in the first phase and the second phase only, as in the final phase, it is replaced with Rumor in her airplane mode. After taking enough damage, Policeman Bee will suffer an injury to his shoulder and a plaster will appear in that region. He then departs, rubbing his shoulder and moaning "Owww..." in pain, flying off the screen to the left as Rumor intervenes to continue the battle. This commences phase 2. It is recommended to use Lobber in this fight, as the player can hit him at almost all times. Phase 2 In this phase, Rumor will appear on either of the screen and use her honey wand to cast one of two spells: *A spiky purple equilateral triangle that shoots off three little pink equilateral triangles from the tip three times, which can damage you if touched but can be parried to avoid getting damage. Two can be summoned at the same time. In simple mode, it only shoots out triangles twice. These will eventually drift off the screen in random directions after some time. *A stripy pink ball that follows the players slowly, which the players can parry continuously. Like the tetrahedron, two balls can be summoned at the time, and it will also drift off the screen in a random direction after some time. In Simple and Expert mode, she casts only one spell. Occasionally, she shows up in the middle dropping her head down to the bottom screen, which is connected by a chain to her body and spits out bee missiles on both sides that cover the entire arena in an 'S' like pattern. In this phase, the worker bees will stop coming out. In Simple mode, they will still come out, which means they will come out throughout the whole Simple mode fight essentially. After taking enough damage, she will flip her magic book to supposedly find a new spell after which she chants the spell with her eyes glowing and transforms into an airplane. She then flies downwards off-screen and reappears at the bottom screen, which commences the final phase of the battle. In Simple mode, she will be defeated before she can use the spell, as the fight ends without her transforming into an airplane. Phase 3 In the final phase, players now fight Rumor in her airplane morph spell on the bottom screen. She will move back and forth and attack by firing off homing fist missiles that move in a swirling motion to damage the players. Occasionally she will lean to either side and turn her wings into a buzzsaw to slice up the players if they are above her, which is telegraphed by her leaning to the sides of the stages and the sound of the buzz saw revving up. After taking enough hits, Rumor is defeated as she is malfunctioned in her plane form, swinging her wings and spinning her head with crossed eyes and stick out her tongue. It is also recommended to use Lobber or Chaser in this fight, as both hit constantly. Trivia *Oddly, in early gameplay footage, the triangles in the second phase had a hitbox and would disappear if it took enough damage. *There are two unused laughs for Rumor Honeybottom in the game files. It is unknown what they were going to be used for. *Rumor's level is the only level to have vertical scrolling while some of the others are horizontal scrolling. Category:Plagiarism Category:Candidate for deletion Category:Anti-hero Category:Female Category:Video game heroes Category:Non-humans Category:Animals